


Fall Into Place

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, comm: alldayfootiecp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever Martin had thought he'd done had obviously pissed the Slovak off, but that didn't mean Dan was going to start begging, pleading to know what is was. He didn't work like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I wanna hear you say you're sorry" at the LJ community 'ALLDAYFOOTIECP'. I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm writing this at work ;)

"I wanna hear you say you're sorry".

"For what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now say you're fucking sorry!"

Dan stood his ground; back straight and shoulders squared. He had no idea what Martin wanted him to apologise for, he hadn't done anything wrong to apologise for! Whatever Martin had thought he'd done had obviously pissed the Slovak off, but that didn't mean Dan was going to start begging, pleading to know what is was. He didn't work like that.

Martin took a step closer, invading Dan's personal space with seemingly no care. He stared Dan down, locked eyes and refused to look away. Dan gave it right back.

"I saw you with him. With Fernando."

"And?"

"You _zajebana kurva!_ , you think I'm fucking stupid don't you?"

Dan had to curb his impulse to agree. Had to curb it _hard_. Of course he didn't think Martin was stupid, but he was certainly acting like it right now. Dan still had no idea what the hell Martin was talking about, but he knew enough Slovakian to know he'd just been called a whore for being 'with Fernando'.

"What the fuck, Martin? I've never been 'with' Fernando. And even if I was it would be none of your fucking business seeing as you're not my boyfriend, are you?"

Dan watched as Martin flinched at that. It was a small movement, one he wouldn't have picked up on if Martin wasn't centremeters away from his face. But it was there none-the-less. And wasn't that interesting?

"We've fucked a handful of times, Martin. That doesn't mean you get to dictate who I'm 'with'. That doesn't mean you get to call me a whore for doing whatever the fuck it was you think I did with another man. And that certainly doesn't mean you get to invade my personal space to accuse me of shit. So get the fuck out of my face!"

Martin jumped back at Dan's outburst, backed up a few big steps and nearly tripped over his own feet. Dan was on him in seconds, now in Martin's space, pushing him back with every step he took forward until Martin's back crashed into the lockers and Dan was eye to eye with the man, their breaths warming each others lips. Finally Dan felt like he was in control.

" _Je mi to ľúto._ "

"Fucking English!"

"I'm sorry."

It was whispered so quietly Dan had to strain to hear, but he did. Clear as day. And if the way Martin said it - so quiet and full of defeat - didn't break Dan's heart, the fact that Martin was now biting his lip and staring at the floor certainly did. Fuck. Fucking Martin and his jealously and his possessiveness and his amazing lack of self-esteem.

"Is that what you want? Is this your weird Slovakian way of asking me out? By yelling at me and calling me a slut?"

"I'm sorry."

"Look at me Martin. For fuck's sake, you were up in my face a minute ago."

But Martin still wouldn't take his eyes off the floor so Dan did the only thing he could; he grabbed Martin's chin and pulled up, made the man look him in the eyes. And fuck if he wished he didn't when he saw those big blue eyes shining with tears. Fuck. So maybe he shouldn't have joked about Martin asking him out. Fuck. Fucking Martin and his temper. Fucking Martin and his total lack of confidence. Fucking Martin breaking his heart all over again.

"Fuck. Fuck, ok Martin, you don't have to look at me but just listen, ok? I've never fucked Fernando. Never fucked anyone else on the team apart from you, actually. I've flirted with the guy, sure. But I don't want to fuck him and don't plan on it. Got that?"

" _Áno._ "

"That's a yes? Ok so, we've fucked a bit and I've enjoyed that. Wouldn't keep coming back if I didn't. I've really enjoyed it actually, and I guess you have too by the way you acted today. But this aggressiveness? It's got to end. If you want me to be your boyfriend then you're not going to be able to act like this every time I talk to another guy, alright?"

" _Čo_... what? I don't understand?"

"Do you want to go out? To be a proper couple? Or have I totally misunderstood this whole outburst?"

"Danny? I... yes, yes I do."

Dan didn't know where this feeling in his chest came from, but it both excited and terrified him. He'd flirted with the idea of dating Martin on those cold, lonely nights in bed. Played the scenario out in his head more times than he cared to admit. And he enjoyed those fantasies, enjoyed dreaming of what it would be like to come home to someone. What it would be like to spend their free time just being a couple. Hell, he had even dreamt up what would happen if (ok ok, when) they were eventually outed to the public. He may have even played out their press conference that would eventually follow on one particularly sleepless night. Fucked if he'll ever admit that out loud though. He's got a reputation to uphold. But that feeling in his chest, it feels like hope, maybe.

"Well, it's going to be an interesting press conference."

And as Martin stared bewilderedly at him, Danny just laughed and kissed the confusion away.

 

"Oh, and don't ever call me a fucking whore again. Ok?"


End file.
